Search For a Purpose
by The randomind
Summary: Young Adam had a rough life before setting out into the war. A group of people lead by an unknown man is trying to kill him. A syndicate led by his best friend is trying to track and catch him. As he searches for his purpose in life, he begins to realize his potential to achieve a power. A power that was feared by both the light and dark. CLEARLY NO SMUT! SORRY TO DISAPPOINT!
1. Chapter 1: Life-Changer

**Hey, everyone! It's the Randomind. This story is both a standalone and part of another story. This is about an OC named Adam. You can also find him in my crossover story Old Things Cast Long Shadows, so be sure to look at that. I don't own pokemon! **

* * *

_Lostlorn Forest, Unova Normal Point Of View (POV)_

A child with brown eyes and hair, barely three-foot-four, was picking berries at an oran bush. This was six-year-old Adam. He Loved to play with others, though few would. Most people shunned him for who he was, but he didn't care. He had a strong sense of pride that was nearly unbreakable. He spent most of his time in the forest, but he always kept track of news.

"Good morning, Adam"_,_ A ralts walked out of another nearby bush.

"Oh, hey, Ruby," Adam replied. He had learned much in the forest, especially the ability to understand pokemon directly through speech.

"Anything new recently? N is out exploring with Zorua. Those kids never stand still," Ruby giggled.

"Tell me about it. Yesterday I talked with a kid in town wanting to grow up to be a model! Hah! In a town like Nimbasa, people like her don't surprise me."

"What's her name?"

"Elesa. Anything new with you? What about your telepathy practice?"

"Still working on it. It's not easy linking two minds together."

"At least that is something you can change."

"Still mad about your parents' death? You can't keep blaming yourself!" Adam's parents met a gruesome fate that Adam was forced to witness. Even though it was two months ago, he remembered it like it was just yesterday.

* * *

_Flashback Adam's_ POV

It was a dark night. My father and I were getting worried about my mother, who was three hours late without a phone call or anything. My parents were recently thinking about leaving Nimbasa after hearing about a group causing violent incidents near the neighborhood. I was frustrated by this, not that I showed it to my already stressed parents. If we moved to the Kalos region, I could no longer see N, one of few people who would actually talk to me. The thought of leaving my only friends made me sad. The knock on the door made me glad that Mom was possibly home. But in retrospect, I should've realized that my mother and friends were the least of my worries at the time.

"We are the Purifiers! Open up!" My heart suddenly jumped. It was that group Mom and Dad were talking about!

"Get off our property before I call Jenny!" My father retorted, "My wife Clara is a great lawyer, you know!"

"Don't worry," The man behind the door said, "We took care of that this afternoon." My blood boiled, and so did my father's. What did they do to her?

"You have ten seconds to run!" My father yelled.

"Same for your son, John! We will go by any means to get in!" The door made a loud bang as it was being broken. All I could do was freeze in fear at what he just said. My father immediately went to me and told me what I had to do.

"Adam, you know the forest better than anyone in Nimbasa. Go into the woods, find N and Ruby, and take care of yourself. Remember everything your mother and I taught you, know we love you, and **never forget who you are!**" I nodded with tears in my eyes. As I heard a window break I waved a final goodbye to my own father any climbed through the roof out of the house.

"What the- You two! Get the kid!" Someone spotted me. I sprinted towards the Lostlorn Forest without looking back. I could hear a houndoom and a mightyena coming close. The people were left in the dust, but the pokemon cornered me into the lake.

"Looky here, it's the abomination!" the mightyena said.

"Shut up! I have just as much freedom to live as you!" I said back. I secretly threw a sitrus berry with some sweat on it to the side, knowing what to do next.

"You have quite the talent being able to understand us, kid," the houndoom growled, "but that won't stop us!"

"It wasn't about stopping. It was about fooling," I said with a smile.

"What?" They both said in confusion. "But we tracked you by scent! You are not an illusion!"

"Am I?" I misled them, pointing to the sitrus berry I threw. They went to smell it.

"You little shit! we'll find the real you soon! let's go, mightyena!" They both left fooled by my lie about me being an illusion. They were so stupid.

After a minute a climbed a huge tree to see a good view of Nimbasa. The Purifiers have to be somewhere. I saw them in ten seconds. They were in a corner off the closest block. I saw both my parents with them, who were being splashed with what looked like water, I was too far away too see for sure. I was glad to see that they were alive, but something in the back of my head told me they wouldn't be for long. After they were both drenched I saw a man in a hooded dark blue robe light what I saw was a match. What I saw next I would never forget nor forgive for.

He dropped the match on the ground where a puddle of "water" was. I realized it was really gasoline when the fire spread. I could only watch in horror as the fire spread to my parents who were burned alive. I was in tears. Whereas no one in the group made a single facial expression as they both burned. My grief turned to pure hatred as I heard the man walk right up to them as they were slowly dying and say, "Where is your Arceus now?" I saw a glimpse of his face. A face I would never forget on my life. Someday, that man will pay. My thought were interrupted by rustling in a branch nearby.

"...N?" I sniffled.

"Adam! Thank Arceus you're alive! I saw everything," N said. He was about half a year older than I was, "I'm so sorry..."

"Sorry? For what? It wasn't your fault."

"Sorry you had to deal with those idiots. It isn't fair those people won't let you live life like you should."

"But, N, I just don't see why they would do that?"

"The only reason, invalid as it is, would be that your father was a-"

"Let me correct myself:" I stopped N, not wanting to talk about that, "Why would they care about that?"

"Because most people are idiotic, self-centered, narrow-minded, and judgmental! I have no faith in most of them."

"It just makes me so mad that there is nothing I can do about it!" I kicked a branch, breaking it off.

"They can't give others respect. I can imagine how they treat their pokemon. They forget that those beings are sentient too!"

"They treat their pokemon better than they treated my parents!"

"No, I seriously doubt that. I have heard what some do to their pokemon despite their partner's unwillingness to comply! It's what dragged innocent families like yours into this mess!"

"Their pokemon aren't burned at the stake just because they wanted to live life together! Justify that, N!"

"...you're right. Someday, I will change this world! Pokemon don't deserve the treatment I have seen many times. I will stop them from mistreating pokemon who are like your friend Ruby!"

"...Do you believe what some people say?"

"What do you mean?"

"Some say that somewhere hidden in Unova is an item, a small golden triangle, that contains the ability to see through any illusion, lie, or cloud in one's perception."

"Yeah...Imagine, Adam, how great the world could be with such a power. Nothing could be kept hidden. There would be no crime, no deception..."

"No acceptance." N gave me a confused look when I said that.

"Think about it, N. Would anyone listen? You said yourself people can be narrow-minded. Could anyone really accept such an ability without stubborn resistance?"

"True...I really hope we can help the world when we're older. **Never forget, Adam, You can't let others push you around. You must take action!**"

End Music

* * *

_Lostlorn Forest Adam's POV _

"Someday I will bring justice." I said.

"Adam, please under-where the heck are N and Zorua?" Ruby wondered.

"Here, I'll look for them." I dropped the basket full of berries and ran deeper into the forest.

I never really minded running in the woods. The fresh air and shaded wilderness always relaxed me. I can't say the same for cities though. Nothing but noise, chatter and streetside gambling. But in the forest, It's all silent serenity. It didn't take me long to find N and Zorua. But someone else was there, too. He had the same green hair N did...

* * *

**And that is it for now. If anyone noticed, the flashback was an extended and edited flashback from my other story. Check that out if you'd like. Leave a review if you'd like . No flames please. And see you later!**


	2. Chapter 2: Guardian Spirit

**Adam: Ugh, where am I?**

**Randomind: You are in my world.**

**Adam: Why? It's not like anything good will come out of that!**

**Randomind: I'll explain it all later, just stay off my computer!**

**Adam: Okay... (in head) ****_Worst intro ever._**

**Randomind: I don't own pokemon.**

* * *

_Lostlorn Forest Adam's POV_

I took a closer look to see who that was? Who was that man speaking to N and Zorua? I have never seen him before. He had to be related to N, having the same green hair he did. What happened to his eye? I should've realized where I was stepping, as I was caught off guard by stepping on a twig, snapping it. I, unfortunately, got attention from all three.

"Oh, hi, Adam! Here's someone you should meet," N said in a happy tone. Knowing it would be rude to do otherwise., I walked up to the man and offered to shake hands with him.

"Pleased to meet you," I said smiling.

"Thank you, the name is Ghetsis." Ghetsis, where have I heard that name before? "I am one of the seven sages of a syndicate named Team Plasma.

"Never heard of it," I said.

"We haven't gotten much attention yet, but in a few years that'll change." I was confused by what he said, but I didn't show it.

"Are you related to N?" I asked, "It seems you two are related."

"Yes, I am actually his long-lost father." I was surprised that I didn't hear about him from N if Ghetsis was the father! But thanks to my poker face, I didn't make anyone raise an eyebrow.

"Who is the mother?" I asked. Ghetsis seemed to be caught off guard by the question, and a little sad. "Sorry about that. I didn't know."

"In about a week I'm going to move into a new area. Sorry if this complicates things, Adam," N said, knowing I was wondering why Ghetsis was here.

"No, it's alright, N. You go ahead. At least your father is alive. Make sure you stay well," I said. "I'll help you get your stuff set in the morning, alright, N?" I waved goodbye and went off into the forest.

* * *

_Four years later Lostlorn Forest Adam's POV_

"Did you really need to check all those out from the library?" Ruby asked, who was now a kirlia. The both of us returned to a midnight campfire we made.

"Something is definitely in Unova, And I intend to find out what!" I declared as I plopped the crap-ton of books to the side.

"Are you sure this fire is a good idea? What if the Purifiers see th-"

"It has been four years, Ruby," I reassured her, "they should think I'm dead by now." Suddenly I felt as if something pulsed within me. I couldn't tell if it was good or bad, but I had a sudden rush of energy just come and go.

"Something wrong?" Ruby asked.

"...Did you just hear something?" I questioned. We put out the fire, Ruby used telekinesis to raise us and the books up to a tree, where we looked for anything.

"_look,_" Ruby whispered to me. I looked over to see what she saw. I stood corrected.

"You sure he's near, Bob?" A guy said to another. "This kid should be dead by now; living in these woods is too dangerous for any child."

"I saw him, Darrel," the other said, pointing a flashlight, "If the boss wants that kid dead, that kid will die."

"This isn't about killing him, Bob." I raised an eyebrow in confusion. "If what the boss thinks is true, this kid has something others don't."

"I'm not seeing shit, Darrel. Let's kee-"

"**Evil ot hsiw uoy fi evael!" **A voice echoed through the woods. Both Ruby and I were starting to shiver. We knew no ghost-type pokemon were nearby, so this was an actual ghost.

"W-What the hell was that?" Darrel worried.

"That kid could just be messing with us, Darrel. Keep movi-"

"**EVIL OT HSIW UOY FI EVAEL!" **The voice boomed again. Something started to materialize in front of them.

"Fuck it all! Run! Run!" The two men ran off like there was no tomorrow.

I looked at what appeared in thin air. It was a sphere made of black...void. It was made out of nothingness. Sort of like a silhouette. It floated towards me as I shivered with fear.

"Are you alright?" The sphere asked.

"...Yes, but who are you...or who were you..." I replied.

"I was known by many names in my lives." the sphere answered.**  
**

"Wait, lives?" Ruby asked, "Are you mu-"

"Yes, I'm multi-incarnate."

"What was your most recent life?" I questioned.

"...I...can't remember my last life, but I do remember the others."

"Why did you save us?" I asked, "You could've let us get caught, so why didn't you?"

"...I sensed something in you. You have potential few have, even for crosses like you."

"How did you know my father was a zoroark?" I demanded to know.

"I'm telepathic. Listen to me. The Purifiers have tried to unlock my secrets for years. They were also the ones who killed your parents. We share a common enemy. Do you see where this is going, Adam?"

"But I have no means to fight against such a group, I have the strength of any ten-year-old." I said.

"I can give you the means to fight. You have the physical **_potential_** of a zoroark! I know powers you can hardly imagine. However a part of that power was broken and scattered its pieces. In exchange for the arts I know, you help me find and reconstruct these pieces."

I had to think about this. I barely know this spirit. But it saved my life. And thousands of others like me could be in danger. I can't just let them be in danger of the Purifiers. Maybe this spirit knows something about the thing told in the legends. After a full minute of weighing pros and cons I came to my conclusion.

"I'll do it."

"But won't the Purifiers be on your tail, spirit?" Ruby asked, "You did scare the living crap out of them."

"It'll be fine. I know a place no one dares to go because of me." The sphere responded.

"By the way, do you know anything about the legend of a golden triangle, one that could show its owner the truth in everything?" I asked.

"Yes," he responded, "I am the guardian spirit of what you speak of." I couldn't believe my luck! This spirit knew where it was! We could help the world with it! "Unfortunately, that is the very thing that was broken and scattered as said earlier." My optimism lowered.

"How come the Purifiers are after you?" Ruby asked the spirit.

"They are after my power. I can use a power that both good and evil fear. I can teach you this power."

"You sure that a power that dangerous is something worth teaching me?" I questioned concerned.

"You are one of few who can master this without it being costly. This is a power you must learn! Meet me in the center of the forest tomorrow." The spirit disappeared.

"You really think you should go through with this?" Ruby asked me, "We can't just trust him."

"I know..." I answered, "...but I can't let the Purifiers get away with hurting others."

"I'm worried about N. We haven't heard from him in years. I hope he's okay." Ruby said.

"I'm sure he's safe," I replied, "...Don't you wonder, Ruby, if each person has their own set purpose in life? Do you think our fates are set in stone?"

"No, I think we choose our own fates. Why do you ask?"

"I just feel that I need to do something. I want to help others like me who were robbed of a normal life just because other people didn't approve of their existence."

_What is this? _ I thought, _What did I just feel for a second? This warm feeling in my chest? Could it be...nope, nope, just a joltik bite. _I scratched my chest.

"Something wrong?" Ruby asked.

"No, nothing. Good night." I said jumping to the ground and getting ready to sleep.

* * *

**Adam: Okay... not quite the best of chapters, but it'll work.**

**Randomind: I know. In the first initial chapters I suck because I can't make a good beginning. But later on, It'll get better.**

**Adam: (turns to computer) Hey what's this file?**

**Randomind: WAIT! DON'T!**

**Adam: (clicks on it and suddenly gets wide-eyed) Um...**

**Randomind: Dude, I told you to stay off my computer.**

**Adam: I'm...actually not surprised.**

**Randomind: What?**

**Adam: I mean every guy who plays pokemon wouldn't have much different of a colle-**

**Randomind: Anyway! (turns to reader) Leave a review, please. No fla...fuck it, do a flame if you'd like, as long as you give me helpful advice on the story. And see you later!**


	3. Chapter 3: Soul power and a worried Ruby

**Adam: ...sigh...**

**Randomind: Bored?**

**Adam: Yep.**

**Randomind: Want to play a creepy pasta?**

**Adam: You're afraid of spaghetti?**

**Randomind: Just take this flash drive and play the game on it. You'll never be bored again.**

**Adam: Okay... (runs off to play it, but turns back) Oh and a question.**

**Randomind: Yes?**

**Adam: Why did you reveal my half-zoroark side in the second chapter instead of the first?**

**Randomind: I originally wanted to keep it a secret and try to make the readers find out for themselves, but then I just said, "Fuck it," and just revealed it. Besides, it wouldn't have worked well in this story to keep it a secret.**

**Adam: Thanks for answering! (Runs to play the drive)**

**Randomind: I'm just gonna say this now. If you hear a reference that is something other than pokemon, don't bitch about it! Because this story is chronologically before my crossover story, there are connections. So if you see one, SHUT UP ABOUT IT! Anyway, I don't own pokemon, or anything for that matter.**

* * *

_Center of Lostlorn Forest Ruby's POV_

I am not liking this. I don't trust that ghost. But Adam is completely fine with just strolling into a place hundreds have died in with no witnesses or recovered bodies. Yeah, no problem at all!

**You really think this is a good idea?** I asked Adam.

"Telepathy? Why not talk aloud?"Adam look at me concerned.

**I'm nervous. I don't trust this guy. **I responded, **I don't care if he drove those guys away. And many people died here without a trace. How are you not afraid or even skeptic about all this?**

"I don't know. I don't know why I don't feel anything about this, even though I should," Adam answered, "Looking back, I have barely had moments where I felt anything at all. Completely unfeeling."

**I can't believe you just said that!** I was both shocked and worried at him.

"It's true, Ruby. It was rare for me to feel any emotion at all. And when I did, mostly it was because of a bad moment, a memory I wanted to forget. I'm not sure whether my emotions are under such control, or if I truly can't feel positive." He sat on a fallen tree. "What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing." A voice said above. I looked up to see that spiritual sphere we saw the other day. It floated down to us. "One of the side effects of the potential for my arts is lack of feeling. This comes from the breakdown of one's soul."

"Gee, that frickin' helped!" Adam sassed.

"Watch it! Once I teach you these arts, I will teach you how to fix this. You'll be okay." The spirit floated a little bit away. "Now, Adam, I will begin teaching you the art of soul power." Adam stood up.

"What exactly is soul power?" Adam asked.

"Soul power is the ability to use the very essence of one's soul as a tool. Unlike energies like dark or light-"

"Don't you mean aura?" I asked. I was pretty sure he meant aura.

"Same thing. Where I'm from, aura is called the light. Anyway, the thing with dark and light is that they always stay the same strength. It's just that as you go along, you realize how to utilize it better. Soul power is different. A soul is like a muscle, use it more and it gets stronger. Today, I will help you get a feel for this power, so you know if you're doing it right when we begin full training."

Bored, I excused myself and went out into the rest of the woods. It didn't seem much different from the outskirts of the forest, except that this part was a little more dense with the plant life. I looked around for anything interesting. What was it that this spirit wanted people away from so much? After five minutes of looking, I got a lead.

I saw a notebook next to a pile of bones. Disgusted as I was, I brushed it off and looked at what was written in it, if anything.

_What was this? _I thought to myself. It looked like a sketch of a triangle made of four smaller triangles, with the center one broken into three pieces. I decided to keep it for later. Who knows what else might've been in there.

"How long until the boss actually has the courtesy to come to this place?" A man said, shockingly close. I levitated myself up into a tree to avoid being seen.

"Assuming he will come, maybe in a few years," another man replied. I looked at their faces to see that they were the same guys from yesterday. Those people are stubborn. Whatever the ghost said really scared us, and it scared them, so why are they back?

"UGH! Why do we have to even be here, I don't really give a shit about half-breeds, I'm just in it for the check."

"This is less about the kid and more about the three pieces." I looked at the notebook I took. This must've belonged to one of the Purifiers.

"What could those three pieces possibly do? And why do we need the kid?"

"You are an idiot. Do you ever pay attention during the meetings?"

"No..."

"I think he has a clue about a piece. If he get's the full part before we do, the boss will be pissed!" Full part? meaning there's more than the three pieces?

"I really wonder what ha-HEY!" one of the men saw me. "That's Charlie's notebook!"

"WHAT?" the other looked up at me, "Give that notebook back, kirlia! You don't want to mess with us!"

* * *

_Center of the forest Adam's POV_

"Did you hear someone?" I asked the spirit.

"Yeah, not far from here. Must be another intruder. I'll give them the scare, you keep practicing on this tree." the spirit began to float off.

"What did you say to those two guys yesterday?" I asked, "Do you even have a name?"

"In my native language, I said to them, 'leave if you wish to live.' As for my name...call me 'V'." he rushed away to see what happened.

I'm not sure why he protected these areas from other people. I don't see anything special about it aside from it being slightly quieter than everywhere else. Perhaps he's trying to preserve a memory, but that's still no good of a reason. Just what could it be? I went back to using some moves V taught me.

* * *

_Back to_ Ruby

"Listen, you little pokemon! We will pull you down and rip that notebook from you if we must! This is your last warning!" I shook my head no. Why should I negotiate with a member of the group that took away a normal future for my friend?

"You asked for it, bitch! Come on out, Durant!" one of the men pulled out a pokeball and sent out a durant. I started to panic at how strong it looked. "Use guillotine on that kirlia up there!" The durant looked at me and began storing energy in its jaws. This was bad! Really, really bad!

_Come on, Ruby, Think!_ I thought to myself._ Did you learn any fire-type move at all?_ I saw the durant getting closer. Right before it hit me with its jaws I leaped over to another tree, careful not to drop the notebook.

_Any good move at all?_ I tried to think of a good strategy. Suddenly the durant jumped towards me. I screamed and, instinctively, pushed the steel ant with telekinesis.

"OH, SHIT! AAUGHH!" I looked down to see one of the guys got hit in the arm on accident by the durant. "Darrel...get...help..."

**"Evil ot hsiw uoy fi evael!" **The spirit's voice boomed. Thank Arceus he was here! I have plenty of questions for him!

"FUCK! RUN!" The two men ran off, leaving the durant.

"Those little fuckers..." The durant said, "...at least I'm free from those idiots. Even Team Plasma has more respect than that!"

"You okay, Ruby?" The spirit asked me.

"Yes, but I have many questions to ask, some of which have gotten others' attention." I showed him the notebook.

"You go ahead and leave," The spirit said to the durant, "You're free from those cowards." The durant scuttled off into the bushes.

"I am taking you back to the center," The spirit clearly wasn't happy, "It's getting dark, I will explain a little more about myself there!"

"Okay, spirit." I said, trying not to show anything.

"Call me V."

After five minutes of following the irritated sphere I finally found Adam, who was standing in a bright purple aura.

"I'm glad to see you found the essence of your soul," V said to Adam.

"Thanks," The aura dissipated, "This is something I need to know more about though."

"Yeah, along with these!" I threw the notebook in front of the two, while giving a look at V.

"Okay, okay. I'll tell a little more about myself." Adam and I sat down to listen. "I am not from this world. There are many others that few know about. Worlds where pokemon live without humans, but mostly vice-versa. The three pieces create part of a treasure that should have been forgotten over the years. It has the power to grant its owner any single wish. The pieces together are only a fourth of that treasure, but they work independently, too. The part I've searched for allows the people to see through any lie, illusion, or cloud in perception. Aside from amplifying one's strength, It also allows the owner 'universal interpretation', meaning you hear every language as your native one, and can speak fluently back, though in your ears you are speaking English. I want to find the three pieces, so I can recover this piece that the Purifiers are after. If we get it before they do, we can lead the Purifiers out of here."

This really hurt my head trying to soak all that crap-ton of info into my head. I felt sorry for anyone that would have to read it if it was written out. So the legend is not only true, but there's more.

"Any idea how we'll collect these parts?" Adam said. I looked at him with a look that said "What? I didn't agree to this!"

"Not today, but for now, get some rest. Don't worry, the center is safe with me." V floated off into nothing.

"...Well, I guess sleeping would be a good idea..." Adam said.

**How can you think of sleeping?** I asked through telepathy, **Who knows what V actually is! We barely know the guy! I'm nervous and scared as hell! He's likely the one responsible for the disappearances in this forest! How are you not concerned about any of this? Do you care about safety at all? **Adam had a very shocked look on his face that turned to slight anger. I probably should not have said that.

"If I didn't care about safety, why didn't I stay with my parents before they died four years ago? If I didn't care, why don't I parade through the cruel streets if Nimbasa? If I wasn't concerned about any of this, or you for that matter, why didn't I suggest V to check on you? You could've died if I hadn't done that! I care about you a lot, Ruby. You're my best friend. Never let anything make you think I don't care." Adam then went under a tree to sleep.

I regretted misjudging Adam like that. I'm just afraid that something bad is going to happen. It's not exactly a good feeling to know the one thing protecting you is a ghost that probably killed all those people that disappeared into the forest and never came back. I just hope Adam knows what he's doing by being under V's wing. Who is V anyway. What kind of past does he have? Somehow I went to sleep with these thoughts dancing around in my head.

* * *

**Randomind: And that will do for now! (notices Adam coming back with the flash drive) How was Sonic . exe?**

**Adam: ...I hate you so frickin' much...**

**Randomind: Well, that's not exactly a new reaction I've heard.**

**Adam: Wrong drive! Look what was in the one you gave me. (Jams it into the computer and opens it up.)**

**Randomind: oh...sorry you had to see that. THIS one has the exe in it. (Gives Adam a different flash drive. Adam walks away with it) Anyway leave a review please, try without a flame. And see you later! Wait, what's this? (Looks over files in the flash drive) W...were these copied? Who would co-I should've known Adam would save these.**


End file.
